The Fox's Despair and The Bat's Suffering
by Venti Demone
Summary: Two Kingdoms,Two Prince and One Truth...who would be the one first to claim victory and over power their foe but what if it turns the other way around could the two princes stop this war and bring peace or it'll just get even worse than before?
1. Prologue of The Crisis

A long time ago, in a certain place where two kingdoms are having a conflict that will soon declare war on each other. The war started not so long destruction and chaos surrounded the battle grounds. Each kingdom doesn't want to give up so they sent more soldiers for the battle, the war continued for almost two years but unknown to each kingdom's that an unexpected meeting might change the current situations but is it for the good or it'll just get even worse?

The Kingdom of Volpe is a wealthy kingdom that is known for their high quality of iron and sapphires. The kingdom was in its prosperous state and it keeps growing and growing, this kingdom was being reigned by a kind and nice king where he had three children which the first born was a girl while the second and third are both boys but because the first born was a girl the second child will be the one to inherit the throne. Though under some circumstances the second child has a weak and frail body so the third one that was supposed to be just support his siblings in their reign was taken as the substitute successor in case the second child died. In the castle halls a young child was happily skipping around, he was wearing a small blue trench coat with fine gold linings, white slim pants to match it and small brown knee length boots for his overall appearance. The child walks happily in the hall while humming a song but he stopped when he heard some footsteps coming from the near corner, he quickly leaned on the wall and slightly peeks to see who is making the noise. Some guards clad in white and blue came rushing towards each other "Did you see him?" said one of them "No, I didn't" the other one replied "I wonder where did the prince run off to" said a guard while holding his chin "Let's look for him again, we'll look at him in the north wing while the others search in the west wing of the castle" ordered one of the guards who wears a blue hat "Yes sir!" answered the other guards while giving the guy a salute "Now move" then they parted to look for the prince they're talking about. The child hid behind the large vase so when the guards passed by him so he wouldn't get caught, as the guards passed him the child grinned and scanned the area if its already clear, he stood up and run back to the hall skipping happily but suddenly a hand grabbed him from the back and raised him in the air. The child gulped as he slowly turned his head to his capturer "So, where do you think you're going Your Highness?" the guy that caught him was none other than the commander of the guards who's wearing the blue hat earlier "hehehe...uhm I was about to go back to my room, Charles" said the child in attempt to excuse himself, the capturer raised his eyebrow "To your room? but it seems you're forgetting something Your Highness Your roomwas in the north wing of the palace and why are running towards the south wing where the garden is?" asked Charles the commander of the guards "uhm... please Charles let me play for a while I won't cause troubles this time I promise" the child gave him an innocent smile while trying to please his capturer, Charles let out a sigh "Sorry Your Highness I won't fall for that ever again you always use that excuse to play around but after a few minutes you'll cause trouble or worse you got your self-hurt the last time you said that so No is the answer and that's final!" said Charles as he turned around walking towards the North wing of the palace while carrying the child in his arms, the child just pouted for the answer he got from his capturer. Charles smiled at the sight of the child that's he's carrying as it pouted for not getting what he wanted "_I won't let him fool me again because I don't want him to end up being hurt again"_ thought Charles as he's walking down the hall way, the child was staring at the floor as he was being carried by Charles _"Why can't he let me play? I won't cause trouble this time I assure it!"_thought the child but he blinked as they stopped moving so he looked at the guy who's carrying him "Charles?" said the child "Yes Your Highness?" Charles looked at him as he answered to the child's call " Please let me play just for now, please" the child plead with his puppy eyes, Charles sighed and smiled at him " I'm really sorry Your Highness but you know you just can't go running around the palace and what if someone sneaked in and tried to hurt you?" lectured Charles, the child looked at him then gave him an innocent and warm smile " But that won't happen because you'll protect me, right Charles?" replied the child. Charles who's carrying the child in his arms was a bit shocked at the child's answer but he regained himself quickly and gave the child a warm smile but not as innocent the child gave him "Yes that will never happen as long as I'm here with you Your Highness" he puts the child down and kneeled down in front of him with his right hand on his left chest while looking at him in the eye " I will always protect you with all my strength so rest assure My Prince I will always stay by your side and protect you, My Prince Sei" said Charles with a thoughtful and caring voice, the child smiled at the guy in front of him and said " You got my trust, Charles" Charles smiled back to the Prince and stood back properly " Now off to your room, My prince" said Charles as he opened the door in front of him and gesturing the Prince to enter "Okay~" happily answered the Prince who walked in the room and looked back at the man who's clad in blue and white " See you later Charles" said the young Prince with the same caring smile on his face "Yes, I'll see you later my dear Prince" replied Charles with his hand on his chest, he bowed to excuse himself as he silently closed the door. The Young prince walked towards the large bed in the middle of the spacious room filled with luxurious furniture's and laid on it while looking at the ceiling. The Young prince just laid there for a few minute staring at the ceiling then he raised his hand wide open and looked at it " I will study hard and work hard to support my siblings in their reign so just you wait Charles the war will soon come to an end" he said as he closed his raised hand full with determination, he laid his hand down and he started to yawn that signifies he' feeling sleepy "Just you wait Charles" the prince mumbled before finally falling asleep on the large bed.

While the third Prince of Volpe Kingdom was fallen into his slumber somewhere in another land a young child clad in black armour that fits his small figure and it is decorated with violet and silver linings was tightly holding a sword who's almost his half of his height charges on his opponent who's a guy clad in black clothing with violet linings at its decoration, a long silver pants and a black boots to complete his attire was also holding a sword and on his guard "Show me your ability, My Prince" said the guy clad in black. The Young child known as The Prince charged towards his opponent and swings his sword swiftly but his opponent easily deflected his attacks and charges towards the small figure in black thus over powering him and making him fall into the ground and pointed his sword at the child's neck though he's wearing an armour " You're still in need of practice, My Prince" said the guy clad in black at he took back his sword and put it back on its scabbard "I'll defeat you one day, Ralph" said the Prince in black armour as he stood up into the ground while dusting off his hands, Servants walked near the Prince and removed the black armour for him and puts his black and purple coat on him. " So I'll see you in tomorrow's practice" bid the Young Prince clad in black and purple as he turned his back and walked off "Yes, see you in tomorrow's practice, My Prince Isano" replied courteously by the guy clad in black with his right hand on his left chest as he bowed for respect. The Prince in black and purple left the place "He's only seven but he's already persistent to learn sword fighting I wonder how good he will when he grew up?" said Ralph with an amused expression on his face as he once again drawn his sword out and swings it in the air to practice his skills. The Young Prince called Isano was walking in the castle halls swiftly and elegantly just like how a prince should be _" This Kingdom shall win the war with the neighbouring Kingdom and I know it, Victory is ours Kingdom of Volpe and you shall fall upon the hands of The Kingdom of Battere"_ thought the Young Prince as he stopped in front of a large door and the guards that are standing in front of it saluted to the presence on the Young Prince in black and purple, The you boy gave a nod in response. The guards opened the door for him to enter revealing a long and spacious room and a throne on the end of it where obviously The King was seated, the flag that symbolizes their kingdom was resting behind the throne. The Prince walked elegantly into the throne room and knelt down in front of the King " I, Isano Battere second prince of Battere Kingdom has finished his duties for today, My Great King" said Isano while bowing down on his father to show respect " Good to hear that my Son, you shall work hard for the victory of our kingdom and its glory now I dismiss you to your quarters" said the King "Yes, My King" replied Isano as he stood up and walked out of the throne room _" The Kingdom of Battere shall seize for the victory and no one will be able to stop us"_ thought Isano as he walked out the room and towards his quarters. The Young Prince entered his room and removed his coat and boots to prepare for his sleep, he looked outside the window and saw many soldiers passing by that's going towards the direction where the war between the two kingdoms are happening , he sighed at the sight " I wonder when will this war would end, our people have been greatly affected by this war" he turned around leaning on the window " many have been starving, losing their crops that had wittered and most of all the soldiers countless death because of this war" he gritted his teeth as he slammed his fist on the window, with his eyes filled with determination he looked outside the window once again looking at the direction of the other kingdom "I will work hard for the sake of our kingdom so just you wait and you'll completely fall on our hands Kingdom of Sapphires, the Volpe". The Second Prince of Battere Kingdom, Prince Isano Battere was full of determination for the sake of the future of his own kingdom while The Second Son of Volpe Kingdom, Prince Sei Volpe was also full of hopes and determination for his beloved kingdom was sleeping peacefully in his own room. Each Kingdom has their own strong willed Prince. What will happen to the future? Who would win the war? When will this madness stop and once again for peace and harmony to rule on both kingdoms…


	2. A certain morning

"The Despair of the Fox and The Suffering of the Bat"- Chapter 1: "A certain morning"

The sun had rose early in the kingdom of Volpe, the sky was peaceful like there wasn't any war happening at all, birds are chirping and the sweet scent of the flowers in air. The palace workers are up early for their daily works and like other servants a familiar person clad in blue and white wearing his blue hat and was commander of the royal guards to be exact was walking firmly on the halls towards a certain wing of the palace. Charles was up early in the morning to perform his morning duties to his young prince, he arrived in front of his room and he fixed his attire before knocking on the door and he entered as he heard no response "Prince, it's time to wake up and your morning tea was already been prepared" said Charles as he walked towards the windows and opened up the curtains to let the sunlight in the dark room where the young prince was having his peaceful slumber. The young prince twitched his eyes as the sunlight hit them and in attempt to avoid them he turned his back on them and tried to continue his sleep "Prince, its morning already so it's time to wake up or your morning tea and snack will get cold if you won't get up" said Charles as he took some change of clothes for the young prince "Y-yes, Charles" mumbled the young prince as he stood up sitting on his large bed while rubbing his sleepy eyes. Charles smiled at the prince's respond and he walked towards the small figure sitting on the bed "Let's change your clothes first before you can have your snack in the garden" said Charles as he held the small figure in his arms and made it sit in the corner of the bed where he was kneeling down to help the sleepy child dress up, the child yawned "I'm still sleepy, Charles" said the sleepy prince as his head slowly turned in the air signifying his sleepiness " I know but you have to get up now and if you agreed I'll play with you later okay?" said Charles as he helped the prince changed his clothes into a new one " R-really? You will then it's a deal, Charles" the sleepy prince suddenly become energetic as he heard what his loyal knight told him, Charles just nodded in response at stood up to get the prince's boots and came back to put it in his small foot "So let's go down then?" asked Charles as he finished putting the young prince's clothes on him, the young prince nodded happily in response as he jumped down his bed and excitedly ran towards the door " Come on Charles hurry up" exclaimed the now energetic prince "I'm coming My Prince so you don't have to run like that early in the morning you know?" replied Charles as he was finished fixing the bed where the young prince once had taken his slumber not so long a while ago. The Young Prince skipped happily in the halls while his loyal knight walking by his side watching the small figures back as it skipped around the palace. They arrived at the South wing of the palace where the garden was. The Royal Garden was filled with many types of flowers and trees, bushes are shaped into square to act as path ways towards certain places in the royal garden and a fountain in the middle of it like any other gardens but the fountain has something different than ordinary one's it was decorated with sapphires and a big one on the top of it. The young prince inhaled the fresh air" Ah, the sweet scent of the flowers always filled this garden and I love it~" cheerfully exclaimed the prince, Charles arrived after him and looked at the beautiful scenery the Royal garden was giving them. The Newly bloomed flowers where morning dew filled them, birds flying around and the peaceful sky to top it all but he lightly bit his lower lip at the sudden thought of the war that's happening between them and the neighbouring kingdom, he wishes the war would end soon because he doesn't want to see the innocent prince in front of him stepping in the battlegrounds and stain his hands with blood full of determination to kill his foe_" Please let this war come to an end before that nightmare of mine happen"_ wished Charles deeply in his mind but before he noticed it the young prince that he's deeply thinking about was already staring at him curiously "Charles, something wrong?" asked innocently by the young prince who's curious about his loyal companions silence, Charles just shook his head then smiled at the prince in front of him " No, it's nothing so let's go before the tea becomes cold" said Charles as he took the young prince's small hand and led him where he's going to have his morning snack, the young prince nodded and smiled at his knights action. The young prince enjoyed his morning snack and milk tea that his knight had prepared for him and just like the prince Charles his knight also enjoyed the peaceful morning that he spent with his young prince in the royal garden.

While the young prince of Volpe kingdom is enjoying his morning snack with his loyal knight the serious prince of Battere kingdom was also having his morning tea but unlike the cheerful prince who's having his tea in the royal garden this prince was having his tea in the Royal Library while reading a book. The serious prince was sitting on a big and comfy chair near a small round table where stacks of books are being placed, the prince read in silence while sipping his morning tea but because he's still a child just like the cheerful prince he's also drinking a milk tea that suits his age and taste. While the prince was completely absorbed in reading his book of choice someone knocked on the door "Permission to enter, My Prince" said a guy behind the library door "Permission granted" replied the prince while his eyes are still glued on the book he's reading. The door opened and a familiar guy clad in black and violet clothing with his silver pants appeared in front of the door and entered the room, the guy held his hand to his chest and bowed in front of the young prince to show his respect "The schedule for today was already made, My Prince" said Ralph the loyal retainer of the second prince and he's also acting like the prince's butler because he's the one to wake him up early in the morning but the prince is always already awake when he came to his room, he's the one to serve his snack and tea's and of course he also acts as his personal trainer in sword fighting and hand to hand combat. Ralph's also the head of the underground spies and assassins of The Royal family of the Battere kingdom. The prince who's reading a book looked at his retainer in front of him "Is that so, well let's start immediately so we can finish it up early to please the King" he closed the book he's holding left it in the table and stood up, the prince walked towards his retainer and Ralph took the small black and purple coat hanging in the coat hanger then he proceeds to put it in his young masters small but lean shoulder "We have no time to waste off we go, Ralph" commanded the young but serious prince, Ralph bowed in response "Yes, My Prince" he followed the prince clad in his black and purple coat and silver pants with black boots that almost reached his knee walked across the palace halls walking towards his destination to complete his duties for the day. _" One day you'll reign over the kingdom and over power your foolish brother and when that time comes I will make sure that I'm the one to be there by your side, My Prideful Prince Isano" _ thought Ralph as he's gazing down at the stern prince's back as he walked down the hall just steps behind his young master, he smiled at the thought that the one in front of him was the youngest prince and the second prince of the kingdom and none other than a seven year old child to think that a mere child would be able to overpower his older sibling who's a cruel fighter and tactician it might be just a dream of a foolish person but Ralph would never stop dreaming about this because seeing his young master at the top makes him happy and wish for nothing none other than his young master's happiness. Ralph drifted with his thoughts suddenly caught the young prince staring at him with his eyebrow raised in confusion "Are you sick Ralph? You seemed too quiet this morning did something happen?" innocently asked the prince but there's still a hint of superiority in his tone of speaking, Ralph just shook his head "It's nothing my prince, let's hurry so we could finish your duties early so we could have tea in time for lunch" replied the loyal retainer to his young master "Is that so, well let's go now" he replied to his loyal retainer as he continued to walk towards his destination to complete all his duties so he could have tea with Ralph his loyal retainer. Each prince has their own ways to spend their mornings with their loyal retainer's but what's this shocking news that would ruin their peaceful morning?...


	3. The Prince Abducted!

"The Fox's Despair and The Bat's Suffering" Chapter 2: The Prince Abducted!

In the kingdom of Volpe you can hear clacks and shuns of swords being par with the other, in the training grounds many people but some soldiers to be exact had gathered watching two figures fighting clashing on each other with their swords in their hand. One was the cheerful prince now bearing a serious face as he held his blunt edged sword up and readies it as he charged towards his opponent with a swift strike to the right "Nice move, Your Highness" said the other figure who's also holding his blunt edged sword while he easily dodges the child's strikes and he quickly charges towards the small figure. "I'll show you what I can do just you wait" exclaimed the prince as he faked a blow towards the right that fooled his opponent and the foe prepared a counter for the right the prince quickly gave his foe a quick strike on the left but his foe still managed to avoid it by jumping back at the last second. _"Almost got him! I'll try it again and this time I'll succeed" _eagerly thought the prince as he once again to perform the same trick but in a vice versa manner, because he panicked he quickly gave a blow towards the left but his foe was already expecting this so he quickly performed a counter swing and was be able to send the prince's sword flying away from his hands. The foe smiled at the young prince as his shocked figure stared at his sword that had fallen on the ground, a clapping sound broke the silence it was Charles who's been watching from the start " Good work Prince Sei that's enough for today's swords practice" said Charles as he walked towards the young prince and dusted off his small clothes "But, Charles I lost so I need to practice more" said the prince to his knight but the knight shook his head in response "Sorry but its already time for you to rest and you'll be having some lessons about history later so I can't let you waste any more time is that clear, Prince Sei?" said Charles and the young prince just nodded his head but deep inside him he still wanted to practice more "Hey, Mr. Nanny Knight stop babying the prince and let him do what he wants" said the guy who have been the young prince's foe earlier, a vein popped in the Blue Knights face as he stood up and faced the guy who talked "Well sorry **Mr. Oh! So Great Sword Trainer **for being such a Nanny are you asking for a fight? If so bring it on I won't lose to such of you, Ahl" venomously spat Charles to the guy called Ahl and he was also the Head trainer of the soldiers of the palace so he's no ordinary fellow, Ahl smirked at the sudden outburst of the calm Knight "Oh~ I'm scared, heh bring it on" said Ahl as he mocked Charles with his hand raised towards him and gesturing him to come at him. Charles is running out of patience with Ahl's actions, he looked at the prince who's also staring at him and said "Prince please go to the sides and watch this won't last for a few minutes okay" the prince nodded and walked towards the side to watch hi loyal Knight who's not running out of patience. Ahl position himself while holding his sword with his dominant hand to tell the knight that he won't go easy on him while Charles was just standing in front of Ahl and he's not even in his battle stance "Hey you're going to lose in front of your Prince if you're not going to draw your sword out and if you're planning on fighting me bare handed well think again" said Ahl as he suddenly charges towards the standing knight and swings his sword with a quick movement of his wrist but he was shocked that he only hit the thin air and looked down below him was Charles semi-kneeling on the ground to avoid his swing and with a quick movement Charles was back in the middle standing in front of Ahl "tch, you'll regret this Charles I'm sure of it" said Ahl as he made a quick slash towards the left then followed by another slash towards the right made by twisting his wrist back facing him to successfully doing the slash but we was utterly shocked as his quick slashes hit nothing but thin air because all his blows were being easily avoided by Charles "Strike two" muttered Charles, Ahl blinked the time he heard Charles muttered that word but again Charles was just standing at the middle like he doesn't care about the situation he's in. The prince who's watching in the sides was honestly amazed by Charles swift movements in avoiding Ahl's quick blows _"Whoa! Charles haven't even drawing his sword and he's like over powering Ahl while just avoiding the blows he's really amazing!" _thought the young prince who's really amazed by his Knight. Ahl was holding his guard and observes his foes movements but he's foe was just there standing in the middle like a statue but his observation was cut by the sudden realization that Charles suddenly disappeared beyond his sight "I'm here, Ahl" said a voice that's coming from behind, Ahl quickly turned around seeing Charles who's only a step away from him and because of that he panicked and instinctively swished his sword towards Charles for protection but he missed him again "Strike three and you're finished" muttered Charles as he's closing the gap between them and with a supper quick movement he made a quick draw of his sword and held it in Ahl's bare neck while holding the other guy's arm twisted to his back with his other hand, Ahl was utterly shocked and frightened at the Knights sudden actions "H-h-hey, I-I'm just kidding C-Charles s-so please…..c-calm down" stuttered Ahl as he was being immobilized by Charles "Only if you agree to stop questioning my decisions towards the prince" venomously spat Charles who's obviously frowning "Y-y-y-yes o-of course I agree so p-please let me go now?" asked Ahl who's really frightened that the Knight might chop his head off because of his bad temper. "Charles release him now" ordered a voice who's coming from behind, Charles looked at the owner of the voice and nodded in response "As you wish, Prince Sei" replied Charles as he quickly sheathed his sword back to its scabbard, the knight walked towards the young prince and said "Let's go Prince I'll prepare you tea in your room" "Okay~" happily replied the prince as he walked with his loyal Knight back towards his room but before he completely exited the area he waved his hand in saying goodbye to Ahl and the soldiers in the training ground. Ahl was feeling his neck where Charles had held the sword on it and he sighed in depression "I almost died in there and if it weren't for the prince who knows what had happen" said Ahl as he collapsed seated on the ground while feeling his neck. A soldier walked towards the sited Ahl and tapped his shoulder "Don't worry at least he didn't really killed you" said the soldier and Ahl nodded as his response "So let's go back to practice" he quickly stood up and clapped his hand in calling the attention of the soldiers in the training ground "Let's work hard for the glory of the kingdom!" shouted Ahl as loud cheers answered him in the soldiers agreement "So what are you waiting for let's all train now!" exclaimed Ahl "YES SIR!" answered the soldiers and all of them continued to hone their skills for their beloved kingdom. Charles and Prince Sei was already in his room where Prince was sitting on his comfy chair and a round table in front of him filled with snacks all made by Charles "Today's snack is Peach mango pie along with your favourite milk tea, My Prince" said Charles as he sliced a piece of pie and put it on a plate to serve his Prince then he poured some warm milk tea for the cheerful prince who's enjoying his peach mango pie "Delicious~" said the prince as he's chewing on a piece of it. Charles smiled on the prince's actions as he happily watched the young child enjoy himself"

In the kingdom of Battere Prince Isano was in his room sitting on his chair and in front of him was his study table where stacks of books were placed along with some papers. A knock was heard from the door "If it's you Ralph you may enter" answered the prince as he was writing something on a piece of paper, the door opened and Ralph entered the room as his young master ordered and walked towards the child and whispered _"The preparations are done my prince and they're already prepared to move at your ordered" _ the child stopped writing as soon as he heard what his retainer had said and slowly a smile formed across his face "Well that's a good to hear" said the prince as he finished writing on the paper and put it on an sealed envelope then he handed it down on Ralph "Deliver this message to 'them' and make sure no one will caught you and them doing your work understood?" ordered the prince to his loyal retainer "Understood my prince and I'll be right back before dinner" replied Ralph as he left the room and quickly ran on the hallways while he hid the envelope in his clothing so he won't lose it. Ralph jumped on an open window and landed on a nearby tree branch as he proceeds to run towards the forest and as he's getting deeper in the forest he stopped in front of a certain tree with carved markings on it that resembles the insignia of the Royal family of Battere "Upon the order of the young master he sends us off to our mission and he gave us his regards so we must not fail" said Ralph as masked figures appeared behind some trees where they're hiding nodded in response "For the glory of the kingdom and young master!" shouted Ralph "For the glory of the young master!" shouted back the masked figures as they suddenly dispersed and ran towards their destination.

The cheerful prince of the kingdom of Volpe was walking on the hall while holding a blue book but he stopped walking as he saw something black passed by the hall "hmm? What's that?" said the prince as he tilted his head in confusion but his confused looked was changed by a mischievous grin as he ran towards the place where saw the black figure but he's disappointed that he didn't see anything just an open window and the curtains fluttering because of the wind. The prince walked towards the open window and decided to look through it but he can't see the outside clearly because of his short height so he decided to put the book on top of the window railing and took a chair from one of the rooms to use as a stool, the prince looked outside the window while the wind was brushing across his face but unknown to the prince was a unknown figure walking towards him and without hesitation the unknown figure pushed the innocent prince out of the window. The prince blinked as he saw he was going to fall and quickly grabbed on the window so he won't fall but his hand was slowly slipping of so he bit his lower lip as he smashed the window glass with his bare hands to be able to hold more firmly on the window and call someone's attention to help him _"I-it hurts…I'm going to fall…..Charles p-please help me"_ thought the prince as he tried to hold on tight at the shattered window to keep him from falling from the third floor of the palace, his small hands began to bleed because of the shattered glass and he bit his lower lip harder than before that it began to swell. The prince heard some footsteps coming closer towards his direction and he hoped that it'll help him out as soon as possible, the footsteps were coming from a guy who's wearing one of the royal guards uniforms "H-help" said the prince as he was fighting with the pain and exhaustion he's feeling right now, the unknown guy walked towards the window and quickly looked down and saw the prince struggling for his survival "Help p-please….hurry" weakly said by the prince but the unknown guy in guards clothing just stared at the poor prince and gave him a malicious smile "Sorry my dear prince but I'll only help you if you agreed to fulfil a wish of mine~" said the unknown guy as he watched the prince suffer in pain as his small hands bleed uncontrollably "B-but I'm just child I can't do things without father's permission" said the prince as feel his hands slowly becoming numb because of the pressure in it and its bleeding. "Aww~ that's a shame but I won't take that as an answer so I'll make you agree with me whether you like it or not" said the unknown guy as he clenched his fist and smashed it in the window glass just above the struggling prince making the shattered glass scratched and cut the prince in various areas but the worst he got cut just above his left eye making it bleed "Urgh!...t-that hurt! m-my eye it stings" whined the prince as he feels his blood running down his face "So do you accept the deal my prince?" asked the unknown guy but before the prince could gave his answer, loud footsteps can be heard coming towards their direction and Charles voice can he heard as he shouted in the palace halls that echoed through the long hallways "Prince Sei where are you!" "tch…..I won't wait for your answer anymore prince so let's go" said the unknown man as he quickly pulled the injured prince from the broken window he was holding earlier and ran towards the Royal garden that's near the forest but unknown to the man an envelope fell out of his pocket as he took something out and it was left on the ground near the broken window where blood drops can be seen and also on the broken window. _"I have to get out of here fast or it'll be mission failed" _ thought the unknown guy as he quickly escaped through the forest while carrying the blood dyed prince who lost consciousness because of losing too much blood and stamina, as the guy escaped he wasn't aware or the fact that the prince's blood drops on the ground leaving traces where he ran off too. Charles who was walking down the hall heard something shattered as if it was a vase or the window pane and an image of the young prince appeared in his mind so without knowing it he ran in full speed, shouting the prince's name while looking for a certain small figure _"Please don't let anything happen_ _to him" _ thought Charles as looked for his prince but he suddenly stopped running and his face turned very pale and his eyes filled with horror and shock "N-no…..please this isn't happening" he shook his head "t-this is just a dream right? I-I'm just dreaming" he tried to convince himself as he saw an open window who's glasses were broken and blood dripping on the floor from the shattered glass and his nightmare concluded it when he saw a blue book stained with blood "I-it can't be" said Charles as he feels his knees weaken but in order not to fell on his knees he leaned on the wall in front of the open window staring down at the blue book stained in a certain someone's blood on top of the window railings. Charles who's currently on his despair and disbelief state saw an envelope lying on the ground near the curtain so picked it up hoping its content might gave him a clue where and who took the abducted prince but his eyes grew wide in horror and shock as he saw what's written inside the paper that's inside the envelope.

In the Batter kingdom the prince clad in black and purple was staring out the window in his own rom when a sudden knock caught his attention "Come in" said the prince while still looking out the window. Ralph opened the door and entered the room while he's clothes got some smears of blood on it and a bandage around his right fist "Mission complete, My Prince" said Ralph as he reported towards his young master. The prince who's looking out the window smiled and the retainer can see it in the window's reflection "Well done Ralph" replied the prince towards his loyal retainer who succeed on his mission while he keeps a triumph smile across his face.


	4. A Mysterious Plan

The Fox's Despair and The Bat's Suffering – Chapter 3: A Mysterious Plan

The serious prince of Battere Kingdom was having his afternoon tea in his study room.

"Ralph, Tell me exactly how did you perform your mission" he said while sipping on his tea, he's seated on his big chair.

"I did it as exactly as Young Master ordered and also left the letter" replied his loyal retainer.

"Is that so then how did you get that injury of yours care to explain, Ralph?" questioned the prince.

"This is nothing Young Master it was just necessary to use that kind of method to break the glass" he replied while he undone the bandages and showed his master a few scratches that's slowly healing because of the medicine applied to them.

The stern prince nodded as he looked at the scratches "Then cover up that injury of yours Ralph it is dangerous if you got those infected" he said as he took a biscuit and ate it.

"Yes, Young Master" he replied as he bandaged them back by the order of his own master.

A knock was heard from the door and ralph looked at his master to see his response, the prince nodded signifying that he have given him permission to open the door. Ralph opened the door and a servant bowed in respect. The servant gave Ralph an envelope that was addressed towards the young prince.

"Thank you for bringing this to us" said Ralph as the servant bowed and took his leave, Ralph closed the door and walked towards his master.

"They already sent a reply, I presume" said the prince as he put his tea cup down and looked at his loyal retainer.

"Yes, It seems like it" he replied as he opened the envelope with a small blunt knife that he got from his pocket, the knife was made to open letters. "Should I read it to you?" he asked.

The prince shook his head "No, I know how to read Ralph and don't treat me like someone who can't" he coldly replied.

"Is that so then do as you please" he replied with a smile across his face, he gave the letter to his master though he already know what's written in it without even looking at it directly. He could read the ink shadows through the envelope.

The prince took the letter and began to read it, a unusual smile crept across the young prince's face the prince doesn't smile often because he always have that stern and serious look on his face even though he's only a mere seven year old child.

The loyal retainer hid himself a smile as soon as he saw one of his master's rare smiles across his facade.  
The prince looked at his retainer with a amused look on his face and his retainer gave him a nod in response.

"They're willing to cooperate huh?" said the prince as he let go of the paper and let it flew down to his large study table "Well that's a good news isn't it, Ralph?" he asked as he looked at him.

"Well yes indeed it is a good news, Young Master" he replied "So should I once again prepare my chivalry" he asked the young prince.

The young prince thought about it for a second "Well yes Ralph you should and from three days from now you'll meet with them along with your chivalry" he replied with a certainly amused look on his face.

"Well as you wish, My Prideful Prince" he replied as he kneeled while his hand was on his chest looking up to his young stern prince who's seated on his chair.

The prince just gave him a smile before he gave his response "Don't fail me Ralph you know I have full hopes on you" he replied.

"Yes, My Prince I won't fail you even if it cost my life to complete the task" he said as he stood up.

"You're now dismissed Ralph" he said as he took his tea cup once again and drank its content.

Ralph bowed slightly in response and took his leave leaving the prince alone in his spacious study room.

"Victory is ours" he said before he took a biscuit and bit it into half.


End file.
